1. Field of the Invention:
The present invention relates to a method and associated system for the measurement of glucose in animal body fluids.
2. Description of the Prior Art:
The detection and measurement of glucose in body fluids such as blood, urine and cerebro-spinal fluid, is an important consideration in the assessment of the functions of the body. Particularly, hypo- and hyperglycemic conditions, the result of abnormal variations in blood glucose level are often observed in patients receiving both emergency and routine medical attention, and because of their detrimental and potentially fatal effect, must be quickly and accurately measured to be properly treated.
Several methods have been used to attempt to properly monitor glucose levels. Two methods that are currently in wide use may be identified, respectively, as chemical and enzymatic. In the chemical method, a sample of body fluid likely to contain glucose, such as urine, is isolated and reacted with compounds that are capable of oxidizing glucose and producing a color change. This semiquantitative method is widely used to monitor patients having diabetes, to determine the amount of glucose spillage into the urine. The primary drawback of the chemical method, however, is that it is not specific for glucose and will give false readings with other sugars and body components with which the oxidants will react.
The enzymatic method for glucose measurement utilizes the enzyme glucose oxidase, which oxidizes available glucose with oxygen to form gluconic acid and hydrogen peroxide. The system associated with the enzymatic method includes a leuco dye with which the hydrogen peroxide by-product is coupled in a reaction that forms a specific color indicating the presence of glucose. The enzymatic method, while specific for glucose, is dificient as it is a kinetic analysis that depends upon temperature and time, and rerequires a specific apparatus to measure the amount of color-bearing composition formed at a given time.
The need therefore exists for a simple, accurate and dependable glucose measurement technique that will make instant and accurate analysis of glucose levels possible, by the individual patient as well as by the attending physicians.